vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Junko Konno
|-|Base= |-|Idol= |-|Zombie= Summary Junko Konno (紺野 純子, Konno Junko) is a member of Franchouchou and one of the protagonists in Zombie Land Saga. She was a soft-spoken idol from the Shōwa period who was popular during the 1980s before dying in a plane crash on her way to the Saga prefecture. Coming from an era without social media, she has reservations towards personally interacting with her fans. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-C Name: Junko Konno (her former identity); Number Four / Zombie 4 (ゾンビィ4号 Zonbii Yon-gō) (alias used as her open identity after being a zombie) Origin: Zombie Land Saga Gender: Female Age: 19 (Born 2/9/1964 and died 9/12/1983) by her death as a human; over 54 by the end of Arpino Live. Classification: The Legendary Shōwa Period Idol (While she was alive); Zombie, Idol, Entertainer, Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Regeneration (High-Low to Low-Mid; can regenerate small biological portions of their body organs (Like the heart, the lung or even the brain) and reattach separated limbs and even their own heads); Body Control (Can control limbs separated from the body parts); Resistance to Electricity (Survived a lightning strike during a performance on stage. A similar lightning strike killed Ai Mizuno when she was alive as a human) Attack Potency: Street level+ (Calculations) | Street level+ (Should be the same as before if not higher) Speed: Likely Athletic Human+, possibly higher travel speed and Peak Human attack speed and reactions (Calculations) | At least same travel and attack speed with Subsonic reactions (Being able to react to all Franchouchou members, among which Saki and Tae can move at such speeds) Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human | At least same as before Striking Strength: Street Class+ | At least same as before Durability: Street level+ (Comparable to most members of Franchouchou) | At least same as before Stamina: Very High (Able to rehearse overnight and perform without sleep). Regeneration and body control allow faster rejuvenation of stamina. Range: Standard melee range normally. Can throw objects at several meters. Standard Equipment: None notable. Non-Standard Equipment: "Sagan Sip Z" (A medical gel-patch in parody to Salonsip Gel-Patch) Intelligence: Above average human in general affairs. Excellent in singing and dancing (The best singer in Franchouchou but weaker than Ai in dancing). Very knowledgeable in the entertainment industry and artist skills, but much less updated in the recent industrial climate than Ai. Shown to be calm and resilient, and can help troubles of others. Also shown to be capable of fishing and making animal traps. Weaknesses: She is afraid of high areas (As she was killed by a plane crash). She can sometimes be stubborn in her old patterns and modes of interacting with fans, or leave herself alone if she believes that she would be an obstacle in the group. Key: Pre-Tenzan training | Post-Tenzan training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Zombie Land Saga Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Zombies Category:Idols Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tier 9